fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Suto Fenikkusu
Suto Fenikkusu is a mage who uses the Shadow Animal Summon magic. Appearance Suto is an average looking 18 year old male. he has fairly long brown messy hair going down to his shoulders and covering his eyes. He wears a unziped black jacket with the hood always up and a shirt under it and sweat pants. his overall appearance isnt known by many as he stays in the shadows most of the time. Personality Suto is a very easy going guy. He tends to keep to him self and isnt very open with others rather chosing to stay in the shadows. He doesnt show mercy and will attempt to strike enemys with fear, he will not hesitate to attack or kill. Suto how ever loves animals and every thing about them (hint his magic) he enjoys learning about them and studying all there is to know so he can improve his magic. History Most of suto's early life was lived in the shadows, he didnt have very many friends and his family didnt like his magic. He spent a lot of time studying about animals to help improve his magic traveling around the world observing the different kind of animals the world has to offer. By the age of 18 Suto has spent most of his childhood traveling and headed back to his home town only to find that it was destoryed. Devastated that the only home he has ever known is gone he went in search of a Guild, He heard they where a place that mages could call home and do work. He later joined the Guild Phantom Lord where he began to carry out missions for them. Plot Suto was carrying out a mission to capture (Dead or Alive) a person for missing his payments to his guild, he tracked the person down and sent his shadow wolfs after him. the mission was finished and he sent a shadow eagle to pick up his next mission. Powers and Abilities Magic Shadow Animal Summon: Shadow Wolf.jpg|Shadow Wolf Summon Shadow Kitty.jpg|Shadow Tiger Summon Shadow eagle.jpg|Shadow Eagle Summon *This magic enables the user to conquer animals out of near by shadows, theses animals have all the strenghs and weaknesses that the normal verson of the animal have. The animals cannot be conquered if the mass of shadow is smaller then the mass of the animal in question. Some of the more commonly used summons below. **'Shadow Wolf Summon': The user conquers wolf(s) from the shadows, this is one of the more common summon as wolfs are small and dont require much shadow mass to conquer. they are great for tracking or offensive. **'Shadow Tiger Summon:' The user conquers Tiger(s) from the shadows, this is one of the more common summon as tigers are medium in size and dont require much shadow mass to conquer. They are great for offensive. **'Shadow Bear Summon:' The user conquers Bear(s) from the shadow, this is a more uncommon summon as Bear are fairly large and require a lot of shadow mass to conquer. They are great for offensive. **'Shadow Tyrannosaurus Summon:' The user conquers a Tyrannosaurus from the shadows, this is a more rare summon as Tyrannosaurus are huge and require a large ammount of shadow mass to conquer. This is one of the most powerful summon and they are very strong and great for offensive. **'Shadow Eagle Summon': The user conquers a Eagle(s) from the shadows, this is a more common summon as eagles are very small and dont require much shadow mass to conquer. They are great for scouting and tracking. **'Shadow Horse Summon': The user conquers a Horse(s) from the shadows, this is a more common summon as horses are medium in size and dont require much shadow mass to conquer. They are great for travel. **'Shadow X Summon': The user conquers a X(s) animal from the shadows, the shadow must match the mass of the animal being conquered. Each conquered animal has its own strengh and weakness (This pretty much covers every thing i didnt get, the only limit to what it can summon is what is within the animal kingdom and i cant fit every animal here. the above are just the more commonly used ones) Trivia His name means Strike Phoenix. His Favorite animal is a wolf, and is also his most commonly used summon. He doesnt like it when its sunny out because his magic is usless. He has a vast knowledge of almost every single animal species in the world. He offen does missions that invovle tracking. His magic is great for staying in touch with his guild and fellow members, being able to attach notes to his animals and send them. Quotes "Urrgg..." Relationships Category:Mid-Class Category:Character Category:Phantom Lord Category:Suto Category:Character